魂部屋 SOULROOM, spin-off de BLACKLIGHT
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Durante una feroz batalla, la nave insignia de Darth Zillah, malvada Señora Sith del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza es invadida y corre riesgo de caer, pero ella sabe que algo mas se oculta detras de este ataque, siente en todo momento la presencia de un antiguo enemigo suyo cuya llegada a esperado largo tiempo. ¿Que sucederá cuando estas oscuras fuerzas choquen? Advertencia: LEMON.


**魂部屋**

 **SOULROOM**

 _Para Arya.  
_ _Mucho tiempo hace  
que te prometí este regalo.  
Es para ti, como todo aquello  
que escribo pues tú lo inspiras._

El espacio se quemaba. Junto a las estrellas, crepitantes bolas de fuego, disparos y explosiones llenaban la inmensidad del cosmos pintándolo de destellos, rojos, dorados y verdes. Las vidas se extinguían y las naves se destrozaban con rugidos enmudecidos en la vacuidad del espacio.

La batalla había arreciado con violencia y, desde el amplísimo ventanal de su oscuro cuarto de mando, mi amada y oscura estrella, Darth Zillah, suma y cúspide de todos los Señores Sith de antaño, regente maligna del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza, contemplaba la deslumbrante escena.

Ella estaba de pie, ante el panel cristalino que le permitía contemplarlo todo, dentro de un cuarto vacío de suelo oscuro y reflejante tan amplio que sus paredes se perdían en la distancia. Un alto y voluminoso trono metálico se alzaba solitario en medio de la estancia.

Dentro, todo estaba sumido en una calma sepulcral, afuera uno a uno, los cazas de su ejército eran abatidos por las naves invasoras. Los cruceros que defendían su nave insignia se incendiaban fulgurando en la negrura sideral. Sus ojos, encendidos como soles rojos con el brillo de potentes supernovas escrutaban el paisaje como si vieran más allá de la trama que ante ella se desenvolvía.

Reunió su voluntad, enfurecida ante el fracaso de sus tropas para mantener segura al resto de la flota y convencida de que solo ella podía hacer que el trabajo se realizara de la manera adecuada, al entornar la mirada, levantó sus manos hacia las tinieblas del espacio que se abrían ante ella, más allá del grueso cristal, y concentró su poderosa mente en influir el resultado del combate con su dominio de la Fuerza.

Un escueto crucero de combate pirata surcaba el espacio disparando, rodeado por las numerosas naves que lo custodiaban, cuando de pronto comenzó a torcerse y a virar extrañamente. La Señora Oscura solo pudo imaginar el desconcierto y la desesperación de la gente de abordo cuando los instrumentos no les respondieran y manipular los controles resultara inútil para corregir el curso de la nave. La gigantesca mole de acero espacial comenzó a ganar inercia precipitándose más y más rápido hacia uno de sus costados comenzando a embestir muchas de las naves más pequeñas que la bordeaban en todas direcciones, destruyéndolas. El horror de la tripulación de piratas no debió tener límites cuando vieron que, en dirección contraria, se precipitaba en contra de ellos lo que quedaba de una de las naves escoltas de la flota de Darth Zillah. La ruina incandescente, relumbraba a medio destrozar y al no resistirse al poder de la Señora Oscura que la manipulaba a distancia, avanzó a portentosa velocidad para colisionar con su adversario que la había vencido.

El destrozo fue fenomenal. El crucero de combate pirata estalló en mil pedazos llevándose con él a una buena parte de las tropas invasoras que quedaron atrapadas en la explosión o comprimidas entre las naves que chocaron tan pronto la Señora Sith había juntado sus manos con que había proyectado su poder para manipularlas.

Eso acababa con la amenaza de los piratas. Solo restaba hacer algo con los oficiales del Colectivo. En eso meditaba cuando un molesto pitido de alerta la sacó de pronto de su concentración.

―Mi señor… ―interrumpió un soldado apareciendo en una holografía junto al trono ―nos tienen acorralados. Los escuadrones han sido derribados y me temo que las fuerzas invasoras hayan abordado ya la nave. Los escudos no reaccionan y tres pelotones de enemigos se abren paso por la cubierta sin usar claves de acceso…

Harta, la Señora Sith levantó su brazo, al tiempo que el soldado se llevaba las manos al cuello asfixiándose hasta que la llegada de su muerte lo obligó a quedar en silencio. Lady Zillah recorrió la estancia pensativa hasta su trono y antes de sentarse, creía haber resuelto el misterio:

Durante su campaña de conquista había sido sumamente precavida. Aun sus propios soldados desconocían totalmente su identidad y aun las autoridades de los sistemas que ya había invadido pensaban que en realidad, quien dirigía los ataques eran un grupo de maleantes y genios criminales formando una coalición para apoderarse del Borde Exterior de la Galaxia. Había sido astuta además, y sería absurdo siquiera imaginar que, convenientemente, justo el día anterior a su golpe maestro, de pronto el ejército del Colectivo Comercial de Mundos la descubriese y atacara a su flota al mismo tiempo que las naves de los piratas espaciales se cruzaban en su camino.

Sin mencionar que durante el ataque, todos los sistemas y drones de su nave insignia comenzaron a fallar _misteriosamente._

Las compuertas reforzadas del cuarto de mando se abrieron sin que nadie las forzara o ingresara los códigos de acceso. Tres pelotones de invasores penetraron en las tinieblas del amplio recinto, en cuyo centro se elevaba el imponente trono. La infantería cubierta de armadura reluciente y cargando sendos _blasters_ venían acompañados de varios fornidos drones de combate así como de varios oficiales que usaban un flamante uniforme beige en cuyo pecho brillaba la insignia plateada del _COCOMUN_.

―Storgg el estrangulador, en nombre del consejo administrativo del Colectivo Comercial de Mundos quedas arrestado bajo los cargos de contrabando, fraude, extorción, robo, genocidio, asociación ilícita, uso de armamento exclusivo de las fuerzas del orden, entre otros muchos cargos. Tienes derecho a guardar silencio y todo lo que digas será usado en tu…

El oficial al mando de la operación tuvo que interrumpirse de pronto y bajar su arma. La escena que pintaba ante él era muy distinta a la que había imaginado. Lo que había imaginado que sería la guarida de un grupo de maleantes comandados por un mal encarado jefe en realidad era una amplia habitación vacía donde lo aguardaba una figura femenina encapuchada y solitaria.

Sin levantar la vista de bajo su túnica, la mujer descendió de su fastuoso asiento en un solo movimiento, elegante y fluido. El corazón de todos los presentes se sacudió de terror cuando, en las manos de aquella única oponente se encendió el radiante plasma carmesí de un potente sable de luz.

―¡FUEGO! ―gritó aterrado el oficial al mando y una lluvia de brillantes disparos se precipitaron desde todas direcciones en contra de Darth Zillah.

Y se detuvieron. Congeladas en el aire, medio centenar de descargas de _blaster,_ relumbrantes y energéticas antes de poder alcanzar el cuerpo de la Señora Oscura que había conseguido contenerlas todas solo con el fuego invisible de su mirada.

Hizo un ademan con la mano y la ráfaga de disparos regresó por donde vino con la misma fuerza y velocidad. Los disparos impactaron a los aterrados soldados y oficiales, perforando sus armaduras, matándoles, llenando el pulido suelo con sus cuerpos sin vida.

―Ustedes dos ―el oficial al mando llamó con los ojos desorbitados de miedo ―¡Acaben con ella!

Un par de zumbidos llenaron la estancia y con una acrobática pirueta dos destellos de luz saltaron a la acción con vertiginosa celeridad.

De cuerpos esbeltos, apenas a medio cubrir por cómodas y ajustadas ropas; venían usando un sable laser cada una. Uno azul, el otro verde. Dos jóvenes guerreras _twi'lek_ de ojos fieros y sonrisas confiadas, sus rostros bellos destellaban desafío cuando se pararon ante la figura tenebrosa de mi amada estrella negra, los largos apéndices que salían de los lados de sus cabezas danzaban misteriosamente con cada uno de sus agiles movimientos como si tuvieran vida propia. La piel de una era azul, de la otra era verde.

La Fuerza fluctuó débilmente en torno a ellas. El guante negro de Lady Zillah se apretó en torno al mango de su sable. Finalmente, un desafío digno.

Las hermanas _twi'lek_ se lanzaron al combate. Eran agiles y escurridizas. No paraban de moverse en todo momento y asediaban a la Señora Sith con potentes tajos y estocadas de sus armas de manera rápida y continua. Sus movimientos estaban coordinados. No hablaban, no intercambiaban consejos, pero era como si estuvieran conectadas. Mientras detenía con su arma laser cada embate y cada mandoble, Darth Zillah las observó un momento lo entendió:

Ella sabía que los apéndices de los _twi'lek_ , llamados _lekku_ en su lenguaje natal, no solo eran meras extensiones de su anatomía perfectamente humanoide. Eran completamente independientes del resto del cuerpo, sumamente flexibles y de movimientos tan precisos y controlados que dichos seres podían usar sus movimientos como un medio de comunicación no verbal.

Por eso ellas no paraban de moverse. Se movían y giraban en torno a ella como en una especie de danza ordenada y perfectamente ensayada. La espada de la Señora Oscura iba y venía sin parar de un lado a otro para detener sus ataques consecutivos sin descanso alguno, tan velozmente que se desdibujaba en una larga línea de deslumbrante luz carmesí.

Los oficiales que aún seguían con vida, tan pronto se abría para ellos una oportunidad, abrían fuego contra la oscura enemiga o buscaban una posición estratégica donde desde donde pudieran dispararle, pero era inútil, los brillantes sables que luchaban y chocaban, iban y venían tan rápidamente en su feroz danza mortal que desviaban todo rayo que era disparado en su dirección. Algunos disparos rebotaron matando a los insulsos oficiales que eran sorprendidos por el arreciar de la lucha, otros impactaban derribando a los drones de batalla.

Mientras tanto, mirando el combate a la distancia, el oficial al mando sonreía. Aquellas guerreras eran la parte más valiosa de su ejército y aunque se había contactado con ellas por _pura suerte,_ pensaba él que sería su carta de triunfo en la batalla. Finalmente la tenían rodeada. Con una al frente y otra detrás, no había rival que pudiera parar los golpes coordinados de las dos guerreras.

O eso pensaba.

Con giros y piruetas, las gemelas incrementaron la velocidad e intensidad de sus ataques. Su enemiga apenas si se movía para detenerlas, con un pie siempre férreamente plantado en el suelo y el otro con que daba apenas media vuelta para alternar entre contener los ataques de una o la otra. El sable rojo giraba a velocidad vertiginosa en su mano, como si fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo.

Un solo error bastó. La hermana de color azul perdió la paciencia, al ver que su perfecto ataque no daba el menor resultado para romper la defensa impenetrable de Lady Zillah y adelantándose, rompió el ritmo de los golpes. Esa sola abertura bastó para que el fulguroso plasma de luz roja se abriera camino perforándole un lado del vientre como un cuchillo caliente entra en mantequilla.

La guerrera soltó un chillido de dolor antes de desplomarse muerta, haciendo añicos la concentración de su hermana. Entonces con el mismo movimiento con que extrajo su arma del cuerpo de la primera gemela, Lady Zillah hizo girar el sable velozmente contra la segunda.

El cuerpo de la chica verde calló de rodillas desplomándose hasta el suelo. Su cabeza calló rodando varios metros más lejos.

Los ojos atónitos del oficial al mando miraron alrededor. No había otro cuerpo en pie, solo él y la Señora Oscura y esa idea lo horrorizó sobremanera, hasta que, mirando hacia atrás, descubrió a su espalda la silueta fornida y un poco encorvada de un dron de batalla que seguía guardando su posición.

―¿Qué estás esperando, amasijo de tuercas? ¡Es hora de mata…! ―le espetó, pero no pudo terminar la frase.

Las garras metálicas del dron de combate se cerraron sobre el rostro del oficial apretándolo con rudeza y cuando la fuerza que ejercían sobre su cráneo era tal que estaba por sacarle los ojos; con un giro limpio y un sonido seco y crujiente, el robot le rompió el cuello al humano.

Las compuertas blindadas se cerraron nuevamente y el amplio salón de mando, sembrado hasta su ultimo centímetro por cadáveres quedó en silencio.

―Te has tomado muchas molestias para llegar aquí. ―dijo desafiantemente Lady Zillah sabiendo que con quien hablaba no era un simple y despreciable dron de combate. El sable aun brillaba en su mano.

―Solo las necesarias, mi Señora. ―respondió el dron con una voz distorsionada. Sus pesados pies metálicos comenzaron a avanzar evadiendo los cuerpos dispersos por el suelo ―Esperaba que los asesinase a todos, pero no que lo hiciera tan rápido. Aún logra sorprenderme.

―No debería. Has sabido de mí haciendo cosas mayores. Me has visto hacer cosas mejores. ― ella apagó entonces su arma y subió a su trono confiadamente.

La mirada de blanco luminiscente del _robot_ se posó entonces en el cadáver de la chica _twi'lek_ azul. Sus ojos muertos miraban al horizonte, vacíos de emoción cuando él le hizo girar el rostro apoyando sobre su mejilla el pie.

―Puedes llevártelas si quieres. Talvez encuentres para ellas algún uso. ―Lady Zillah le dio la espalda, pero se mantuvo atenta a los vagabundeos del errático visitante.

―No sirven para nada. No en vida, no ahora. No han podido hacer nada contra usted. ―levantó el otro la mirada. Un inusual dejo de emoción humana asomó en su maquinal voz ―Ellas eran lo más parecido a Caballeros Jedi que se puede encontrar hoy en día en la galaxia. Las mejores estudiantes que produjo la Iglesia de la Fuerza.

Los ojos de mi asesina hermosa miraron a aquel adefesio mecánico desde lo alto, perspicaces

―Si de verdad pretendes matarme, tendrás que hacer más que eso.

―Matarla jamás ha sido mi propósito, mi Señora, pero es verdad que haré mucho más que eso.

Los ojos de la Señora Oscura se entornaron y en ellos destelló el brillo letal de mil furiosos cuásares. La Fuerza se agitó en torno a ella y su voluntad resonó en toda la estancia que tembló ante su poder como una copa de vidrio ante un sonoro ruido de la frecuencia adecuada:

―¡Deja de fingir de una vez, muéstrate cómo eres y enfréntame!

Las piezas de la armadura del robot comenzaron a caer una por una al suelo como derribadas por un poderoso y ardiente viento, pero no eran gruesas y pesadas como suelen ser en aquel modelo, sino que eran ligeras y delgadas, como si alguien hubiera conservar vacío el interior del dron con el fin de llenarlo para otro propósito. El último componente en desprenderse fue la cabeza que más parecía un casco ahuecado. Ahí donde tendría que haber quedado el esqueleto mecánico del dron en su lugar estaba lo que parecía un hombre.

O por lo menos, parte de él.

Sus brazos y piernas habían sido sustituidos por sofisticados y delgados reemplazos robóticos. Su torso y abdomen estaban cubiertos por delgadas piezas protectoras igualmente de metal, solo abiertas rebelando parte del pecho que, aun hecho de apergaminada piel revelaba que en cierto porcentaje aquella creatura seguía siendo humano. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una careta metálica formada por varias tiras moldeadas de pálido acero que se juntaba tras su cabeza donde asomaban mechones de hirsuto cabello negro y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un par de lentes fluorescentes similares a las fotoceldas de un dron.

El exótico ciborg se sacudió ya no teniendo que guardar la farsa del dron de combate, adoptando una postura encorvada y antinatural, luego se inclinó ante Darth Zilla, doblando una rodilla y extendiendo un brazo, como si se presentara ante ella formalmente.

―Nos vemos nuevamente, Vinxent Zeen.

―Ese ya no es mi nombre ―aseguró el aludido ―aún sin mi fabrica, aún sin mi laboratorio, sigo siendo el terror de Menroid, el amigo de los drones libres, _soy el Crisol_.

―No eres más que un manipulador. ―lo interrumpió ella ― ¿o me dirás que los sistemas de defensa de mis naves o sus puertas reforzadas deseaban libertad? ¿Qué hay de los piratas, que les ofreciste a ellos? ¿Y las fuerzas del Colectivo? Ellos no son drones ¿y también los liberaste?

―Los piratas son piratas ―aseveró Zeen restándole importancia ―irán allí donde crean que hay tesoro y _alguien_ les dijo que aquí había. En cuanto a la policía, ellos ya estaban tras de usted hace mucho tiempo, yo solo apunte sus naves en la dirección correcta…

La voz del medio-dron se calló de pronto. Sin avisar, la Señora Sith se puso de pie y extendiendo a él el brazo con la mano abierta, tiró del él con la Fuerza, forzando al cuerpo metálico del Crisol a recorrer media estancia volando en dirección a ella, quien al tenerlo al alcance lo aferro por el cuello con violencia.

De no estar ella sobre la plataforma del alto trono, la altura de Zeen no le habría permitido levantarlo, pero ahí donde Lady Zillah se encontraba, lo sostenía en vilo en el aire mirándolo con desprecio.

―Así que eres un mentiroso y además, un soplón. ―abrió la mano, dejando caer a su presa al suelo, quien aspiró forzadamente recobrando la respiración.

―No eran mentiras. Usted es el tesoro a bordo de esta nave y los policías los usé yo para encubrir mí entrada a su presencia.

―No fue una entrada sigilosa.

―Cuando uno no puede guardar silencio, la opción es hacer un ensordecedor escándalo para distraer.

―Y ahora que estás aquí, ¿Lucharás de nuevo conmigo? ¿Lo que buscas es venganza?

―No hay nada que vengar, no hay ofensas que pagar ―se irguió casualmente el Crisol, mirándola.

―Yo creo que sí. Te vencí y te humillé. Al negarte la muerte te despoje del honor que te quedaba.

―No era mucho después de todo.

―¿Entonces porque estás aquí? ―El ceño de Darth Zillah se frunció.

―Para contemplar su poder nuevamente. Buscarla ha sido el mayor de mis proyectos. Encontrarla el más notable de mis hallazgos. Por eso debía acercarme a usted nuevamente, verla de nuevo, si podía.

Acercó una garra metálica al rostro de ella. El acero de su mano tembló y se puso al rojo vivo como si fuera a fundirse cuando ella lo detuvo solo con la mirada.

Una caprichosa perturbación sacudió a la Fuerza. Los pensamientos erráticos y desmembrados de Vinxent burbujeaban y bullían a su alrededor y Lady Zillah pudo verlos. No eran pensamientos de su distante y trémulo pasado como la última vez. Eran desenfrenados y viscerales deseos que lo empujaban y sacudían, oscuros, terribles, gravitando permanentemente en torno a ella. Algo en aquellos intrincados y enfermos espirales de pensamiento atrajo la atención de la Señora Oscura. Algo roto y enfermizo en aquella mente la intrigó. Sabía que el Crisol estaba loco, talvez, de hecho, jamás había estado cuerdo realmente, y era lo peculiar de su locura lo que lo hacía distinto, talvez incluso especial.

―Si no quieres matarme, no quieres luchar, ¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿Has venido a que te mate? ―volvió sentarse a reina en su trono, sin perder de vista el torbellino que arreciaba en del alma de Zeen.

―Si así lo desea, no me opondré. ―volvió a bajar al suelo una de sus metálicas rodillas, bajando esta vez ahora la mirada respetuosamente ―Nuestra batalla ya tiene un resultado. Usted es por mucho superior, no pretendo llegar un día a superarla. Mi poder se desperdiciaría si intentara usarlo para derribar al suyo.

»Solo usted puede dominar la galaxia y yo deseo estar cerca para ver cuán gloriosamente puede hacerla arder. No tengo el poder para ser su enemigo, por tanto pretendo ser, si lo desea, para usted una útil herramienta.

Los pensamientos del Crisol se desbordaron entonces de su mente y rodearon a Lady Zillah como un torrente de agua oscura. En cada uno de sus deseos, estaba ella. Ella era el centro de todas sus pasiones y lo poco de humano que quedaba en su corazón se aferraba al recuerdo de la Señora Sith, quemándose, ardiendo, deseándola con toda la fuerza de su aberrante locura.

Ella encontró su camino fuera de la corriente mental de Zeen, y, volviendo para tomar aire, respiro profundo mirándolo largamente.

―¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por mí?

―Usted sabe que cualquier cosa ―los ojos artificiales de su máscara centellaban intensamente.

―¿Te crees capaz de cubrir mis requerimientos?

―Pienso morir, si es necesario, intentándolo.

En el rostro de mi adorada luz oscura apareció algo muy parecido a una sonrisa. Sentada en su trono, enfundada en su túnica negra, su apariencia era imponente y aterradora, pero el Crisol se aproximaba cada vez más a ella como un insecto atraído por la luz mortal de un hipermotor.

―La Señora Oscura, no necesita nada ni de nadie ―dijo ella con una mirada fiera e insolente ― y todo lo que desea, lo consigue.

Le colocó las manos sobre el férreo casco que brilló calentándose, volviéndose maleable entre sus dedos.

―Veamos si puedes hacerme desearte ―y al decir esto, la Señora Sith partió por la mitad el hierro de su máscara arrancándoselo de sobre la cara, revelando el rostro joven del ciborg, aun de piel, aun humano.

Él tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos por el sorpresivo ataque y cuando volvió a mirarla, ahora directamente con sus ojos de carne, la actitud desafiante y amenazadora de Lady Zillah se le antojó atrayente e hipnótica.

Aun sabiendo que podía provocar su furia y comprendiendo que eso le podía costar la vida, el Crisol prestó oídos sordos a su cabeza y siguió solo al deseo ciego que lo quemaba desde sus entrañas y abalanzándose nuevamente hacia ella que descansaba en su trono la besó en los labios apasionadamente.

Ella correspondió al principio, acariciando violentamente los labios de su jurado enemigo con los suyos. El taco de los labios de la Señora Oscura era extrañamente cálido y dulce para el medio-dron que lo disfrutó intensamente. Durante un rato que se antojó muy corto, compartieron aquel furioso beso hasta que ella le mordió el labio haciéndoselo sangrar, pero eso no hizo que el retrocediera, sino que con renovadas fuerzas continuó el beso, más deseosamente, más intensamente, percibiendo ahora el débil sabor metálico de su propia sangre.

La Fuerza comenzó a sacudirse en torno a ellos y el Crisol pudo sentir como ella pretendía arrojarlo lejos concentrando su voluntad en contra de él. Extendió sus garras mecánicas hacia el trono de hierro y se aferró con toda el poder que sus prótesis robóticas le permitían, que era tanta que dobló el metal del trono hundiendo en él sus dedos.

Darth Zillah se separó un momento, interrumpiendo el beso y lo miró a la cara con los ojos encendidos. Pasó su mano sobre la mejilla del ciborg, bordeando su rostro de cabello oscuro.

―Te escondes todo el tiempo detrás de tanto acero ―le dijo, su voz firme tenía un delicado tono seductor en alguna parte, en lo profundo. Comenzó a encajarle las uñas dejando varias marcas rojas en su piel. ―pero por dentro eres frágil.

Con fuerza tremenda, ella se aferró a los brazos de Zeen por las muñecas, forzandolo a soltar el trono y mirándolo con ojos de asesina añadió:

―Quiero ver cuánto de ti sigue siendo humano ―y en un movimiento veloz y vertiginoso, le dio la vuelta a la situación, derribando al ciborg sobre el trono, quedando ella encima del mirándolo con el rostro ensombrecido bajo la capucha, pero con los ojos fulgurando como hierro dentro de un horno.

Dibujada contra la luz pálida de las estrellas que se filtraba por los largos ventanales del cuarto de control la silueta de la Señora Sith se veía aunque pequeña y femenina, su porte era imponente y amenazador, como el de una reina guerrera de las leyendas. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una ajustada malla de escamas negras con vivos en rojo y sobre ella usaba una larga túnica con capucha que le quedaba ceñida en la cintura, donde guardaba el letal Sable Maestro, y se abría debajo permitiéndole mover las piernas fuertes, enfundadas en altas botas negras, con soltura. Sus manos ya no estaban cubiertas por sus guantes y su piel, en otro tempo suave y morena, tornada pálida y fría por la influencia del Lado Oscuro, estaba a la vista sólo en su cuello y parte de su rostro, siempre cubierto por la capucha de su túnica debajo de la que se asomaba un ondulado cabello del negro más oscuro como del espacio cósmico.

Ante semejante visión ultraterrena, el Crisol se encontraba acorralado e indefenso. Aún con su entrenamiento en combate, gran intelecto y fuerza mejorada por sus implementos tecnológicos, aún con su gran dominio en la Fuerza, refinado a base de años de obsesiva investigación y experimentación sin restricciones, no era rival para Darth Zillah, quien, hecha huérfana y despojada de su vida que apenas comenzaba, se había transformado en la fuerza destructiva más poderosa de la galaxia.

Su poder era tan grande que podía destruir lo que ella deseara por su pura voluntad y si bien Vinxent Zeen pensaba que morir en sus manos era el más sublime y deseable de los finales, su morbosa curiosidad natural lo empujaba a desear seguir con vida solo para contemplar con cuanto poder, majestad y furia llegaría la Señora Oscura a juzgar y destruir toda la luz y la vida del universo conocido cuando alcanzara la cúspide de su potencial.

Por ahora, estaba a su merced y para ella, el cuerpo y la vida del Crisol era poco más que una presa atrapada, un juguete para divertirse.

Con el salvajismo de una fiera, Lady Zillah comenzó a atenazar con fuerza y a arrancar una por una las piezas de la armadura que cubrían el cuerpo de Zeen.

Con cada una, fuertemente ajustada y atornillada, el ciborg sentía, aunque sin dolor, como si le arrancaran la piel de los huesos, sacudiéndose y gruñendo en cada ocasión; pero ella le permitió conservar sus extremidades que estaban delicadamente entretejidas con su carne.

Pronto, la cabeza, el cuello, torso y vientre del medio-dron estaban desnudos ante ella, quien los estudió con los ojos y las manos recorriendo su pecho con sus dedos y contando las costillas de su rival.

Las manos de la Señora Oscura descendieron recorriendo su anatomía, interesadas, hasta que finalmente una de ellas se detuvo aferrándose posesivamente sobre el miembro viril del ciborg que, aunque hecho aun de carne estaba duro y erecto como consecuencia de la cercanía y violencia de la que había sido objeto.

―Así que aun conservas esto. ―sonrió ella, mirandolo nuevamente desde arriba ―Este eres tú, sin mascaras ni armaduras, ahora te mostraré quien soy yo.

Ella se puso de pie, soltándolo un momento y se paró delante de él. Echando a un lado su sable laser levantó después las manos como si reuniera todo su poder. El fuego que habitaba dentro de ella se encendió, calentándose y haciendo que su piel brillara como si se quemara por dentro. Su cuerpo quedó de pronto envuelto en llamas quemaron su túnica y toda su indumentaria.

Cuando el fuego se apagó ella estaba ante el desnuda. Su piel brillaba tenuemente iluminada por las estrellas como una estatua de mármol en una noche oscura. Su cuerpo, deseable y perfecto, adornado bellamente por un par de pechos, redondos, grandes y firmes, tenía la sensual forma de un reloj de arena, de cintura estrecha pero caderas anchas. Sobre su espalda, las marcas de su transformación al Lado Oscuro, cicatrices resultado de tratar de contener dentro de su cuerpo el poder destructivo que se desbordaba y la carcomía desde el interior tenían la forma de galaxias espirales y nebulosas oscuras sobre su piel blanca.

Era la visión más majestuosa y aterradora de toda la galaxia y le estaba permitiendo contemplarla y desearla en toda su magnífica expresión, pero solo por un momento, pues al siguiente se lanzó sobre el como un depredador sobre su presa.

Lo tenía acorralado nuevamente contra el respaldo metálico del trono, las rodillas de la Señora Oscura a cada lado de su cuerpo sobre el asiento.

Lo miró muy de cerca y cuando ella habló quedo embriagado en su aliento.

―Así que haré contigo lo que me plazca, porque has dicho que eres mi herramienta y todo tu poder es mío. ―su voz sonó demandante y dulce a los oídos del Crisol que asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de fuego de ella.

Ella lo empujó luego con sus manos contra el respaldo del trono y se irguió sobre él, posicionándose de manera que el pene duro del ciborg pudiera entrar profundamente y sin problemas en su vagina que estaba ya húmeda y deseosa de ser penetrada.

El miembro se abrió camino por dentro en el momento que ella se sentó sobre él. La sensación del rose de su piel estremeció a Zeen quien lo disfrutó inmensamente. Por su parte, Darth Zillah lo miraba imperturbable con una sonrisa engreída en el rostro.

―¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Hazme sentir placer, hombre-máquina!

La respiración del Crisol comenzó a agitarse y su corazón bombeaba la sangre velozmente tan pronto él comenzó a moverse debajo de ella penetrándola. La Señora Oscura marcaba el rito de las embestidas moviendo su cadera adelante y atrás, buscando que el miembro de Zeen entrara lo más profundo dentro de ella, buscando que cada rincón de su piel fuera estimulado por él.

Con el violento movimiento, los pechos de Lady Zillah, subían y bajaban como rebotando delante de los ojos del ciborg, que los codició y le parecieron sumamente deseables para saborear. Extendió las manos para sujetarlos y cuando sus dedos metálicos se hundieron en la piel suave de los senos de la Señora Sith, ella lo miró furiosa sujetándole de nuevo los brazos por las muñecas.

―¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes tocarme? ―se miraban desafiantemente el uno al otro y aunque ella no apartó las manos de él de inmediato, él seguía masajeándole los pechos apasionadamente.

Entonces, ella echó las manos de él a un lado para luego adelantarse, abrazándolo por el cuello, acercó sus senos grandes y redondos al rostro del ciborg que aspiró el aroma de su pecho hondamente, recreándose en su textura y su peso sobre su cara.

―Si has de acariciarlos, lo harás con tu boca y recorrerás cada centímetro de ellos con tu lengua ―ordenó ella y él obedeció de inmediato, no solo por haber sido ordenado sino porque deseaba hacerlo más que otra cosa.

El Crisol aplicó entonces toda su energía al movimiento de sus caderas, con que entraba y salía del sexo de Lady Zillah sintiendo un placer inmenso así como a chupar y lamer desesperadamente los redondos y suaves pechos de su Señora Oscura, lamiéndolos desde donde nacían en su cuerpo, hasta su sima, succionando con lujuria sus pezones como si con ello pudiera saciar una sed abrumadora que sentía. Su corazón latía desenfrenado y en su mente, apareció el oscuro pensamiento de que le encantaría que la Señora Sith estuviera lactando para extraer de ella hasta la última gota y lo bañara con su leche.

Eso solo lo animo a chupar con más fuerza, a lamer con más ánimo, a penetrarla con más violencia.

La danza lujuriosa de los dos rivales continuó furiosa y salvajemente. Sus cuerpos se sacudían y chocaban a gran velocidad, mas como si estuvieran luchando, tratando de hacerse daño en lugar de darse placer. Los brazos robóticos de Vinxent rodearon la cintura de Darth Zillah para tener un mejor apoyo en sus impetuosos movimientos, con tal fuerza que el hierro se hundió en su piel, mientras ella se aferró a su cabeza, apretando entre sus dedos el cabello oscuro del joven para obligarlo a mantener el rostro sumido entre sus pechos.

La acción continuó hasta que el placer que llenaba los nervios de Zeen se volvió tan intenso que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizó y por mucho que intentó contenerse y alargarlo, estaba seguro que eventualmente acabaría eyaculando cuando la sensación se volviera insoportable.

Al notar como su cuerpo temblaba, la Señora Oscura tomo el rostro del Crisol entre sus manos para obligarlo a mirarla:

―¿Qué sucede? ¿Es todo? ¿Has llegado a tu límite y estas por terminar? ―su voz se antojaba entonces menos demandante y feroz, casi gentil, pero sus ojos seguían siendo desafiantes y altaneros ―No se te ocurra terminar dentro de mí. Si te atreves a derramar tu horrendo líquido en mi interior no te lo perdonaré y te haré pagar por ello, ¿me escuchas?

Y la escuchaba, pero eso estaba fuera de su capacidad. El cuerpo de Lady Zillah seguía moviéndose encima de él, excitándolo, provocándolo y una sonrisa, tan coqueta como amenazante decoraba el rostro hermoso de la asesina oscura.

Ya no pudo contenerse más y temblando, el miembro de Vinxent se vació copiosamente dentro de ella, arrojando su semen a lo profundo del vientre de la Señora Sith, inundándola con su semilla.

Ella lo sintió todo, espeso, abundante y caliente y la sensación la hizo estremecer con un placer extraño que no había conocido antes, pero se contuvo, acallando los gemidos que pugnaban por escapar de su garganta y levantando su rostro hacia arriba para que su enemigo no la viera hacer una mueca de placer.

Cuando volvió a bajar el rosto hacia él, los ojos de Lady Zillah destellaban intensamente con un brillo de pura maldad.

―Te lo advertí…

Ella se levantó, separándose de él. El miembro del ciborg resbaló saliendo de su vagina totalmente cubierto por los fluidos de ella. Desnuda, hermosa, cubierta de sudor y excitada se paró delante de él, que seguía fatigado, desplomado en sobre el asiento del trono. Lo sujetó por el cuello y levantándolo casi en vilo, la Señora Sith lo arrojó al suelo con furia. Después, se sentó ella donde el había estado, digna y majestuosamente.

―Como parece que tú ya disfrutaste tanto que no has podido contenerte y como parece que tienes demasiado semen como para poder retenerlo un poco más dentro de ti, voy a tener que entrenarte para que me puedas satisfacer ―dijo la malvada asesina desde su trono para luego posicionarse, con las piernas abiertas ampliamente ante su oponente, se llevó una mano a los senos para masajeárselos y la otra a la vagina, donde comenzó a estimularse. ―Aún no estoy satisfecha. Reúne tu energía, tienes 10 segundos, luego, volverás a penetrarme. Estarás arriba esta vez, pero ahora quiero que lo hagas más fuerte y más profundo ¿he hablado claro? Vaciaras hasta la última gota de tu semen dentro de mí, así no estarás tan infestado y talvez me dures más la próxima vez.

Zeen se levantó del suelo apoyándose en sus brazos. La imagen de Lady Zillah, sentada en su silla de respaldo alto, con su sexo a plena vista, masturbándose delante de él lo excitó. Lo volvió loco. Supo entonces que era un esclavo, se había hecho siervo de la Señora Oscura y ahora dedicaría su vida a cumplir su voluntad y con ello, ser el juguete que satisficiera las necesidades físicas de la Sith.

Y ese pensamiento lo llenó de alegría e hizo que su miembro recuperara prontamente su erección.

Acercándose nuevamente a ella, se paró delante de su oponente, cubriéndola con su sombra. Sus ojos estaban inundados de deseo y la lujuria de su cuerpo se había concentrado en su entrepierna haciendo que su miembro se pusiera más duro esta vez.

Su mano de delgados dedos metálicos se extendió hasta tocar el rostro de su Rival, Dueña y Amante.

―He dicho que voy a castigarte. No tienes permitido tocar mis pechos esta vez. Si te atreves a tocarlos, te juro que perderás las manos, ―atrajo su sable a haciendo uso de la Fuerza y lo encendió. El arma brilló del color incandescente de un sol rojo ―después de todo, no las necesitas mientras te mantengas duro.

»¡Mételo de una vez! Me estoy impacientando.

El medio-dron se colocó en posición, y colocando la punta de su pene sobre la entrada de la vagina de su Ama, se empujó hacia adelante apoyándose del respaldo del trono con sus manos.

El miembro duro volvió a introducirse en lo profundo de Darth Zillah que lo recibió húmeda y gustosa. A falta de las caricias de la lengua del ciborg, fue la propia Señora Oscura la que masajeaba sus propios pechos. La acera del Crisol se movía adelante y atrás violentamente, chocando contra las piernas de mi estrella oscura con fuerza tal que los golpes resultantes se escuchaban por toda la sala de mando.

La respiración de ambos se agitó nuevamente, y los ojos de Zeen iban de mirar la mirada deseosa y desafiante de ella, a sus pechos, que eran apretados y violentados constantemente por sus propias y pequeñas manos, para luego bajar a mirar al punto donde su pene erecto entraba y salía de la vagina de la Señora Sith separando sus paredes, estimulándola a producir más y más líquido que lubricaba la fricción entre ellos.

El acto se alargó hasta que el tiempo perdió totalmente el significado. Vinxent perdió la cuenta totalmente de cuantas veces había terminado dentro de la vagina de Darth Zillah, al grado que con cada embestida, los líquidos de ambos escurrían mezclados por la comisura de su entrada; mientras tanto ella había dejado de contenerse y dejó que el placer la invadiera y dominara al grado de que gemía excitada sacudiéndose y retorciéndose de gusto cada vez que el movimiento se hacía tan violento que no era capaz de contener un orgasmo.

Finalmente, cuando ambos cuerpos fatigados no pudieron continuar, cuando sus respiraciones agitadas y sus extremidades cansadas rogaban ya un descanso, los dos enemigos se miraron el uno al otro, sosteniéndose la mirada sin decir palabra alguna.

Entre ellos nunca había habido una necesidad real de hablarse, nunca habían sido indispensables las palabras, pues a través de la Fuerza se entendían y comunicaban, mucho más ahora que se habían entregado el uno al otro, derribando las barreras que los separaban y fundiéndose en cuerpo y mente en un acto de pasión y deseo sin límites.

Nadie podía saberlo, pero en esa habitación de aquella nave se había formado la más terrible alianza y concretado el más oscuro pacto con que dos poderes infernales sumaban sus esfuerzos para la destrucción de toda vida y luz en la galaxia.

Y nadie estaba listo para soportar aquello que el siniestro Crisol medio-humano y Lady Zillah, la luz negra del fin del Universo, eran capaces de lograr juntos.


End file.
